1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a high voltage generator and, more particularly, to a high voltage generator capable of reducing current consumption.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device, in particular, a flash memory device requires high voltage for performing operations. A charge pump circuit for generating the high voltage is used in the flash memory device. A voltage regulator is used to control output voltage of the charge pump circuit. In a known regulator, the increase or decrease of current consumed in the regulator is changed depending on a high voltage output range. Thus, a large amount of current is necessary to maintain a pumping voltage. The required current leads to an increase in an internal consumption current (ICC), and thus the internal consumption current (ICC) of a memory chip is greatly influenced. Accordingly, the amount of current consumed in the regulator of the high voltage generator should be controlled.